BW123: Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!
is the 24th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Having got to the White Ruins, Team Plasma has started attacking the archaeologists in the area while looking for the Light Stone, having captured Iris, Cilan, Looker and Cedric Juniper, with Team Rocket looking on with interest. Underground, N notes to Ash that he can no longer hear the voices of the Pokémon above, indicating that Colress has used his machine to control them and he and Ash start to hunt for a way out, only for the cave to start collapsing. Once out, Ash and N try to stop Team Plasma from awakening Reshiram, but Colress turns his machine on Pikachu, causing Pikachu to fall under his control... Episode Plot Team Plasma commands the controlled Golurk, Timburr and Conkeldurr, as well as their own Liepard, to attack. Iris, Cilan, Cedric and Looker are cornered, knowing they have to defend against these attacks. Dragonite uses Flamethrower, burning Liepard, while Crustle uses Rock Wrecker to hit Conkeldurr and Timburr. Combining Rock Slide with Ice Beam, Iris and Cilan create a wall as a distraction. Iris, Cilan and Cedric run off, while Looker goes in an other direction. Meanwhile, Ash and N try to find a way out. N, however, hears his friends voices, who are suffering more and more. Conkeldurr, Timburr and Golurk crash down the wall. Dragonite uses Flamethrower on Liepard and Crustle Rock Wrecker on Timburr and Cokeldurr, but are surrounded. Colress decides to control Crustle and Dragonite, while Team Rocket observes. Colress launches the beam, but Iris and Cilan managed to call Dragonite and Crustle back in time. Axew is enraged, though Iris shushes him, for they are hiding. Barret orders Liepard to use Shadow Ball. Iris, Cilan and Cedric run off, but fall into a trap and are binded by cuffs. Cedric thinks they cannot do anything as long as Colress has that machine. Looker sneaks behind a wall, knowing he has to do something, for when the International Police would arrive, Team Plasma would already have the Light Stone. Jessie and James think it is time to act, but Meowth replies they should wait a bit more. As Ash and Pikachu try to dig their way out, N stops, for he does not hear a thing from his friends. Ash reminds N about Cedric's rules: one of them is that they must never quit until the very end. Ash continues to dig and seeing Pikachu's hands are dirty, sends all his Pokémon to help out; he sends Krookodile, Snivy, Oshawott, Charizard and Pignite. Oshawott uses Hydro Pump to soften the earth. Krookodile digs its way out, while Charizard spins its Dragon Tail to widen the hole. As Pignite and Snivy remove the rubble, Pikachu uses Iron Tail to shovel the rubble. Ash praises his team and helps out as well, while N watches this team work. N is fascinated and helps Ash dig the way out. Meanwhile, Aldith knows Ghetsis will arrive to the White Ruins via the aircraft soon. She commands Barret to assemble a team to find N and the Light Stone. Golurk uses Shadow Ball, widening the hole, causing the rubble to fall on Iris, Cilan and Cedric. However, near the hole Krookodile appears and goes back, as Charizard comes out. Ash, N, and Ash's Pokémon come out. Ash's friends are pleased they are fine, while N sees he was correct, for Team Plasma did arrive. Liepard uses Shadow Ball, so Charizard takes the hit to protect N and Ash. Golurk also launches Shadow Ball, knocking Charizard down. Pignite comes to Charizard and protects it from Liepard's Shadow Ball by using Flamethrower. Pignite encourages Charizard to stand up, making N see Pokémon also have bonds between each other. Pignite and Charizard use Flamethrower, hitting Golurk and Liepard back. Krookodile digs, hitting others by the rubble it throws to them. Oshawott hits Conkeldurr, Timburr and Liepard with Hydro Pump, while Snivy's Leaf Storm hits Golurk. Ash's Pokémon are proud, while N wonders how can, when Ash is here, all his Pokémon feel united. Colress has Ash's Pokémon locked on target, ready to control them. Iris warns Ash to call his Pokémon back. Looker charges to destroy the machine, but is stopped by Team Plasma grunts. Ash managed to call his Pokémon back, except one - Pikachu. Ash runs to Pikachu, who is affected by Colress' beam. Pikachu is now possessed, but attacks Iris, Cilan and Cedric, knocking them down. Pikachu attacks them, but Ash tries to stop Pikachu. Colress calls this a foolish attempt; Ash approaches Pikachu, who shocks him with Thunderbolt. N does not feel even the bond between Pikachu and Ash can stop this madness. Despite Iris' and Cilan's warnings, Ash tries to get to Pikachu to calm him down, but gets shocked even more. N demands Colress to stop, threatening to destroy the Light Stone. Aldith, seeing their primary objective is to obtain the Light Stone, permits the EM waves to be shut down. Pikachu is no longer controlled, but falls down, seeing Ash hurt. N admits he learned much from Ash and gives the Light Stone to Team Plasma. Cedric is against that idea, but he, Iris and Cilan see an aircraft coming. Aldith, Barret and Colress welcome Ghetsis, who is coming out of the aircraft. Colress is pleased the Light Stone is secured and N captured. Without further ado, Ghetsis starts the ceremony. With the Light Stone in is pad, Ghetsis approaches the altar. Team Rocket moves closer and everyone watches this ceremony. Ash and Pikachu wake up as well and watch. N asks Ghetsis does he really want to make the same mistake again by summoning Reshiram. Ghetsis dismisses him, for they have the controlling device to subdue Reshiram. Ghetsis waves his staff, causing many red glyph marks to appear on the ruins' ground. Ghetsis demands Reshiram to come into this world once more. The Light Stone pulses and N demands Reshiram to stay as the Light Stone. Ash hears N and runs, seeing Ghetsis looming over the Light Stone, which is about to transform. Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Timburr Gallery Colress' army is stopped by the wall BW123 2.jpg Ash and N try to find a way out BW123 3.jpg Dragonite and Crustle are surrounded BW123 4.jpg Iris and Cilan call Crustle and Dragonite back BW123 5.jpg Cilan and Iris are being captured BW123 6.jpg Ash sends his team to dig through BW123 7.jpg Ash goes to help out his Pokémon BW123 8.jpg Krookodile dug out the way BW123 9.jpg Ash orders Charizard and Pignite to use Flamethrower BW123 10.jpg Pikachu has been hit by Colress' beam BW123 11.jpg Pikachu has been possessed BW123 12.jpg Ash's Pikachu shocks his master BW123 13.jpg Ash tries to calm Pikachu down BW123 14.jpg Pikachu is freed from control BW123 15.jpg Ghetsis prepares to summon Reshiram BW123 16.jpg The crimson glyphs appear BW123 17.jpg Ghetsis uses the Light Stone to send Reshiram out }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama